Shades of Green
by Lioness.of.judah
Summary: "There are those who only see greatness and then there are those who define it." This is a story written to show how far having heart can take you when you're at your lowest possible point. There will be suffering, there will be love, and there will be blood! (eep!)
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors notice: **__**Hi there FF the name's Lioness! I would like to welcome you to a story with a inheritance cycle, modern world twist. All characters from Christopher Paolini's work are his, and I shall merely play with them in this fan fiction for entertainment purposes and creative growth. This is a fic about heart, love, and long suffering that will break the boundaries of normalcy.**_

_**I promise to always give you the best I can.**_

_**-Lioness**_

**Shades of Green**

Chapter one: Breaking Normality

Marian Cullen and Garrow Hayes first met in Ireland on the streets of Dublin at a time when neither or was the embodiment of prepared. Garrow was a young man of good natured humility, who spent his days working his father's farm and his nights spending his dime on whatever the land needed. There was never a thing he desired for himself, never a complaint against his person or character; all who knew him adored him for the heart he had, and all wept for the sacrifices he had made for the betterment of his father's beloved land.

It was said that there wasn't a thing in the world that Garrow Hayes wouldn't do for his father, not a thing that could ever detour him from his determination to please the old man. Until one day, while Garrow was away trading sheep's wool in the market place, Garrow's father suffered a stroke and passed away in the wee hours of the morning.

Devastated by the loss, the young man fell into a pit of self loathing. He worked the land day and night without rest. Nothing and no one could offer him refuge, for he was a man who had spent his entire life caring after his father, only to fail him when it mattered most.

Months pasted and still he worked without end, forcing the plow into the dirt from sun till moon. Eventually some of the neighboring lads of the village interceded and took him into the city to drink away his sorrows. Garrow, having never been the type to tilt back a pint, promptly refused when he learned of their intentions and swiftly pursued the door, cursing their names and calling them worse than swine. He accidently bumped into a woman at the door on his way out, and both fell to the ground in his haste to leave.

With every means in the world to teach the lad who had blocked his exit a lesson, Garrow lifted his fist only to freeze when something softer then silk swiped across his cheek with a resounding slap. Startled, he opened his eyes to see that he was on top of a highly enraged woman swarming in curls, whose brown eyes bore a warning of murder.

"Not if you'd like to keep that hand you don't!" The woman spat, and promptly pushed him off. In amazement, Garrow went without complaint. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

Stumbling over an apology, he quickly tried to set things right with her only to receive a wicked left hook that knocked him a little sideways.

"That's to remember me by!" She growled and swiftly stomped her way through the bewildered crowd for a spot at the bar.

Garrow's good eye followed her departure and for the first time since his father's death, he smiled a genuine smile. Rising to his feet, he joined the woman at the bar who would eventually become his bride. The two married after just weeks of their first encounter and lived for a time on his Father's land.

The spark returned to Garrow's eyes as did his determination to protect her family, Marian Cullen. They were the talk of his small village for many years, and all wanted to see if Garrow's sons would take after him or his wife. Eventually, the couple tried their hand at children but failed to conceive.

Marian grew silent and refused to speak to anyone for many months during their first few years of trying, and Garrow's heart ached to make her happy again. He searched everywhere for a doctor who could help them to conceive but Ireland had not yet received the type of technology to do such a thing.

In their desperation, Marian and Garrow Hayes left home to travel to America, where Marian had heard of doctors with the means to help them. They underwent the surgeries and requirements but alas…it was for was not, for Marian, as fate would have it, turned out to be of the few women who were born without the ability to create life.

The newly weds had left their homeland for an answer that didn't exist for them…

Until one day their doctor called to report a baby that had been left in the care of the hospital with no record. He was only days old, and was suffering from severe malnourishment and anxiety pains due to the loss of his mother. They just couldn't resist. Marian threatened to hi-tail it to the hospital to see the poor lad. When they arrived and saw the abandoned child connected to tubes for feeding and breathing, their hearts went out to him.

The Hayes took in the child and named him Eragon. Garrow paid for everything the boy would need to survive his first few months of life and the new addition to the family eventually recuperated after many days of respite care and adorning from his new parents. Despite the good start, Eragon's doctors quickly took notice of the fact that Eragon was unable to open his eyes and he was declared blind at 8 months. Marian and Garrow were deeply devastated by the news but still took it upon themselves to care for the child, no mater the expense it would require for his care.

They settled down with little Eragon in New York City, working for a friend of Garrow's father who managed a boxing gym in the Bronx. Marian set up shop cooking under the success of their business and took care of their beloved child who eventually opened his eyes over the course of three years. He had a uniquely shade of brown that melted the hearts of all who came to the gym and when the doctors saw him, surprised everyone further when they declared that he was partial to the color green. From then on, anyone who came to train at The Irish Clover agreed that the Hayes clan broke every definition of normalcy, beginning with their baby boy who only saw the color green.

*** And so begins the start of what will hopefully be an enjoyment to many:). **

**-Lioness**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Nope, Eragon can't see anything but green things, like say a dollar bill from your wallet. The doctors have no explanation for it and frankly, neither do I. The idea came to me some time ago and well…I went with it! Weird yes. Interesting? I think so lol. Hey if you don't like it, don't read it. which reminds me, thank you everyone for giving this story a chance:)**

**And yes, I'm a fan of ExA. **

**Chapter Two: Mornings and the Green Lantern**

Folk music blared from the open garage of the Irish Clover as Eragon, now seventeen, stood in a puddle of his own sweat. A blur of green came towards him like a bullet but he raised his hands and protected his head before countering with a right in the general direction of his adoptive father.

Their gloves smacked and they circled each other.

Eragon found it inspiring that Garrow was physically fit to mess around like they were, considering his age was somewhere near fifty. He could only hope to age as well as him.

Garrow adjusted his footing and leapt in the air with a swift round kick, which Eragon ducked under, luckily seeing his green gloves leap into the air. Grasping his ankle, he heaved Garrow to the ground but soon joined him after a well placed kick to the shin.

A groan escaped the teen.

"That's not my understanding of boxing." stated Eragon, feeling as if his head had been strapped to a carnival ride. Garrow's amusement was thunderous.

"Eh, there's no harm in a solid beating every now and again." said Garrow, laughter still in his voice. Eragon frowned and rubbed the back of his head. Marian, his adoptive mother, peered over the corner of the office with narrowed eyes.

"Boys." She warned.

"Alright lass, we're done for now." Appeased Garrow soothingly, helping a groaning Eragon to his feet.

Every morning went like that. At four Garrow would come into his room with a cold bottle of water and sparing gloves, despite Marian's objections. It was a morning ritual of sorts that they shared since Garrow continuously had his hands full of the business and its fighters. At first, it was ridiculously hard with Eragon's lack of eyesight, but they worked hard and long together and every day Eragon's hearing got better until eventually they could spar without unnecessary injury. The green boxing gloves were a resourceful asset as well.

Garrow threw him a green towel and a similarly colored water bottle. "Take a bath hippy, you smell something awful."

Eragon drank from the bottle generously and cocked an eye brow, "I'm blind, not an anosmatic. I know what _you_ smell like." He replied with a laugh.

"You hear that Mar? I told you the boy was listening to too many novels. He just called me an asthmatic!" Garrow yelled.

"Anosmatic." Eragon corrected with a smile, before grasping a part of the installed railing that would lead him to the showers.

After almost an hour under the hot water, he reemerged wearing a green lantern t-shirt and faded jeans. Marian called him from the kitchen and he let the wall lead him there, his stomach rumbling.

When the smell of bacon and eggs grew more pronounced he reached out a hand for a chair and sat. Marian ruffled his wet hair and gave a kiss to each cheek before setting his plate down.

"Sweet boy." You could almost hear the smile in her voice. Offering her a smile in return, he felt for his utensils before gorging himself in her cooking. It was heavenly.

"Slow it down Lad, you eat worse than the mutt." Commented Garrow and as if on cue Saphira came trotting into the kitchen, her tail knocking over something from the counter. Marian groaned and mumbled something about having a dragon sized dog. With a soft growl, said dog fell to Eragon's feet and licked his toe. He dropped her a few strips of bacon and rubbed her soft ear in greeting, her tail smacking against his chair a mile a minute.

The clock struck seven and Saphira yelped, signifying that it was time for them to get going.

Reaching down for her green harness, he stood and let her lead him to the door, stopping long enough for Garrow to tie his shoes. It was embarrassing that the help was required, but it wasn't unnecessary. Not everything he owned could be green…especially since today would be his first time attempting a normal public school since things at the gym had gone south and money was tight.

Homeschooling was easier due to his disability but he figured that if regular school was a necessity, looking like he wanted to upgrade his pimp status was not the admirable first impression.

At first Marian had protested, saying that it would be too dangerous to get around but he had Saphira now, an Alaskan malamute, who was fiercely loyal and incredibly capable of keeping him off the streets and out of danger. And since he actually did quite well with his homeschooling it was about time he stretched his wings as a senior, even if it was against his will.

Adjusting his green lantern shirt, Eragon sighed in anticipation and let Saphira lead him to the door.

"Wait wait, you forgot your I-thingy- magigger!" Hollered Marian, as she quickly ran to him and slipped it into his back pocket.

Eragon laughed and patted her shoulder. "iPod mom. It's called an iPod."

She grasped him close, surprising him. Saphira growled in protest, considering the time. "I don't give a hoot what it's called, just be safe."

With a chuckle, he returned her embrace. "It's just school mom."

She sniffled much to his surprise and he pulled her in for another consoling hug. "Just come home safely alright lad?"

"Of course!" He soothed with a swift kiss to her cheek, "But I've got to get going or I'll not be making my first class…"

"Marian! Mercy me… let the boy go or I'll sign you up for high school in his place and we all know you aint got nothing up there to offer!" Shouted Garrow from somewhere in the gym.

Saphira barked making Marian jump and she finally relented her hold.

"Alright, alright you mangy git. Away with you then…" She replied, sounding angry though she fidgeted with his t-shirt and patted his cheek like an adoring mother.

Just before the door closed behind him and Saphira, he heard her yell, "Oh is that right Garrow Hayes, you wiley old goat! I've got half a mind to ship your arse back to Dublin?!"

Eragon grinned widely and let the door kick closed.

The cool morning air stuck him hard at first, but he shook it off and tightened his hold on Saphira's harness.

"You ready girl?" The large dog merely whined and licked his hand. With a slow sigh, Eragon nodded and cracked his neck.

"Varden… here we come."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Apology: Sorry guys! I know that it's been forever. I really didn't have the time but here's a new chapter****. I hope you like it! Also, HOWL will be updated soon as well. So if you haven't checked that one out, be looking. That update shall happen very soon****.**

**-lioness**

**Chapter 3: The Varden**

By the time they arrived, school had already started so Saphira had to lead Eragon up the stairs towards the Administration Office. Eragon went with toes dragging and promptly pulled his Ray Ban's over his eyes. On the way, a security guard spotted them and yelled,

"Nice shades matrix, but this isn't a public zoo." The Guard approached them and Saphira growled. Tugging her back, Eragon reached into his jeans and pulled out his wallet. Upon handing it to the man, Eragon spoke up.

"In the side slip there, there should be a hospital card. If you read the underlined information it'll say that I am certifiably registered handicapped and that I need Saphira to guide me." His voice was low and without emotion. Why else would Saphira have a harness? He thought to himself.

_Surely not on account of her size. _

Inwardly he chuckled and gave his companion an affectionate ear rub.

"Blind huh? Well I can't imagine how you'd end up here at this place. We don't exactly offer accommodations for the…disabled." The guard looked him over then scoffed.

"Why not do homeschooling? Need the attention or something?"

Saphira barked and began to growl but Eragon only sighed and held out his hand for his wallet.

"It's personal."

With a gentle tug up on her harness, Eragon signaled for Saphira to carry on and they promptly left the security guard to his duties.

"Some welcoming there hey lass?" murmured Eragon as he pushed into the building. He picked up his class schedule after checking in with attendance and being ransacked by all the ladies in the office who swooned over Saphira and his accent. Mentally making a note to make his trips to the office as few as possible, he swiftly took his leave. They got no more than three steps towards his first period however, before a high pitched squeal sent Eragon's ears drums reeling.

"Oh my goodness a PUPPY! Oh he is sooo cute!" The girl took a knee and attempted to stroke Saphira's fur, but she snarled and Eragon cringed.

"She's female and not friendly to strangers I'm afraid." How she took Saphira for a pup he'd never know.

There was a gasp and then another high shrill.

"Are you like Gerard Butler or something!? What a gorgeous accent!" Eragon envisioned a tight skirt wearing, pony tailed cheer leader and groaned with annoyance.

"Um…no lass I'm under twenty I assure you." He swiftly made to step around the disturbing girl but was stopped by a hand on his chest.

"What's your name cutie?"

Saphira barked rather loudly, causing the girl to leap back several feet in wide eyed fear.

Eragon removed her hand.

"Sorry lass, but I've got to run."

He started walking again in tow with Saphira and sighed when they finally got to his class. From what he could hear, everyone was enjoying themselves because there was an audible amount of laughter. Opening the door, he stepped in and immediately all went silent.

A woman, presumably by her voice, halted her lesson and glanced his way. She smiled brightly and dramatically swept her hand over the classroom.

"Welcome Mr. Hayes to AP Physics. I think you'll find it the best taught class here under the Green Banner."

The woman bounced over to him, her frazzled hair a character in its own until she paused and took his offered hand.

"I am Mrs. Angela. And I like to do things…differently than most. I'm also very fetching, but I suppose that you can't see that. That's good. I won't have any inappropriate problems from you then." She then surprised him further by kneeling and promptly stroking Saphira's amazingly calm self, whose tail thumped against the floor in approval.

Standing again, Mrs. Angela grabbed his arm and led him to an unaccompanied desk without another word. Several people laughed at his expression when she sat him down forcefully and then pat his chin with a knuckle.

"You've got a pretty jaw line Hayes, don't fraternize with the girls in my class though or it's out with you."

And all the while as this took place, Saphira only continued to shake with merriment and wag her tail against his leg.

_Huh. Well how about that._

"Everything on today's lesson has already been recorded for you, as I'm aware. But I won't be giving you the CD until after class understood? So you'll still have to listen up. JANET IM OVER HERE! As I was saying…Thank you for joining us Mr. Hayes. And I trust the pup won't be a problem?"

He could only shake his head.

"Good. So class where were we? Ah yes, when calculating a falling monkeys gravitational pull…"

Unluckily for him, the classes after Mrs. Angela's were full of endless questions and annoying regards to his condition. Everyone seemed to think he needed their sympathy and pity, one girl even tried to make him touch her face to "let him see her."

When lunch came around, He found a secluded table beneath a shady tree and thoughtlessly tossed Saphira pieces of his baloney sandwich. Eating was off the agenda after the day he'd had and he took out his water with an annoyed scowl and popped the lid.

As he tossed back a few gulps, he was startled when he heard some yelling from behind him.

"Look I told you I can't just put this off. It's the biggest fight Morzan's got me yet and I'm not gunna pass it up!"

A woman hissed something low that he missed but the guys reply was very easy to hear, being that half the school yard probably could as well.

"How could you say that? Morzan has done so much for me! It's time for you to come down from that high throne of yours and stop judging people…Oh that's real mature, just walk away!"

Seconds passed and then there was an enraged roar as the guys shouted after the girl.

Saphira barked at the disturbance and Eragon stood only to be knocked down by the fleeing woman.

His glasses were knocked off as they tumbled together and he blinked on instinct only to become motionless as the most beautiful green eyes he'd ever seen stared down at him. Surprised, the woman swiftly removed herself from his chest but not before he could permanently commit the beautiful color to his memory.

She glanced at Saphira, who was barking up a storm, before reaching down and hefting him up effortlessly with just one hand. The next thing he knew, his glasses were placed back in his hand and she was gone.

"Arya!" the guy shouted as he ran passed him and after he girl.

_Arya…_

Saphira's barking became noticeable again and Eragon kneeled and took her large frame under his arm, stroking her fur which stood on end.

"It's okay lass, shhh." As he rubbed her down, those green eyes flashed threw his memory again and he grinned.

"wow." He whistled, before laying back in the grass in wonder. Saphira instantly began to lick his ear and it sent him into roars of laughter. He quickly pushed her away.

"I surrender lass I surrender!"

**Authors Note: **** hope you guys stay with this! I promise to update when I can.**

**P.S to all who reviewed Thank you so much for the support! I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to personally reply but I will next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**How's it going everyone:)?**

**E.D.S: **Your suspicion is spot on , he was indeed Faolin. Rude huh, shouting at a lady like that!

**Krokodyl:** You're halarious! that choplin reference made me laugh ha-ha, that'd be cool wouldn't it . I'm excited that you like the story so far, hopefully that will remain true in the future.

**R.F**: Hmm, I hope you'll reconsider! Boxing happens to be a favorite sport of mine . But hey, to each his own (shrugs). Angela was a hoot to write! I laugh every time I write something with her. She's definitely a favorite of mine, albeit my second favorite character.

**EragonFan117: **Hey! Yeah, sorry if that bit is a little confusing. Everything is black to him except for green things, which he sees just fine if he isn't wearing his ray bans.

**GUEST**: thank you, you're so sweet .

**Let's continue where we left of yes? **** Enjoy everyone. All glory to God**

**Chapter 4: ****Curious coincidence?**

Eragon finally managed to push Saphira's heavy mass off of him when the dismissal bell rang and he stretched out and cracked his neck left and right before reaching for his green Jan sport backpack and swinging it over one shoulder.

Replacing his ray bans, he once more thought of those mesmerizing green eyes and half smiled. Saphira barked impatiently and came up beside him so he could grab onto her, apparently not taken with his daydreaming.

"Education awaits!" He yelled with mock enthusiasm, patting her head and then tossing his hands up into the air dramatically.

"Yaaaaay!"

His trusted malamute woofed and licked his hand before tugging him away and into the fray of scrambling students. Several moments, and a few bumped shoulders later, they arrived at his fifth and last class of the day.

The teacher, like many others before him with the exception of Mrs. Angela, was startled by his appearance and stared at him open mouthed.

"Um can I help you sir?"

Eragon sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Look teach… forgive me but I'm really not in the mood for another awkward explanation as to why I'm obviously here. I'm a new student, no different from the rest, come to learn and get his diploma alright? I promise my dog won't bother anyone."

There was a moment of silence before realization donned on the teacher. "You're the boy the district spoke of?"

Eragon nodded and held out his hand. "Names Hayes, Eragon Hayes sir."

He had his hand in the air for a few seconds before he heard the teacher walk up and finally shake with him.

Eragon made sure his grip was strong. He hated pity and he could just hear it dripping from the man's voice.

"Please uh…please take a seat just over there in the corner."

There was an awkward pause were he just stood there for a full minute before the teacher realized his mistake.

When he did he practically jumped with embarrassment and laughed nervously. "Oh I'm sorry! Of course you can't…can't see where I mean. Um Arya, if you would be so kind? You're just right over there next to her Mr. Hayes."

Eragon's eye brows rose in surprise at the familiar name and he immediately reached up and took off his glasses as the girl got up and stepped into the aisle.

There were a few gasps from some girls in the front row, who turned into each other and began whispering about his eyes, but Eragon ignored them adamantly.

All he could see in a sea of black were those startling emerald eyes focused on him before she glanced down at Saphira and hesitantly called to her.

"Come on girl, this way." Her voice was low and thick with an accent he couldn't place and he found himself grinning at the sound. Replacing his ray bans, he followed Saphira in a daze as she obediently pulled him towards the girl and out of the aisle to his seat.

He heard her shuffled a little, obviously making space for him and Saphira and then she took her seat beside him.

Quite instantly, his senses were bombarded by the strangest of scents. It was so strong, so thick and tangible! It made his heart race! What was that addicting…

_*sneeze!_

Saphira's entire frame shook as she sneezed and the classroom erupted in laughter. Wiping her nose with a heavy paw, the large malamute lazily collapsed on the floor with a huff and closed her eyes like nothing happened.

"What was that part about not disturbing the class Mr. Hayes?" Called the teacher.

Eragon shook his head and crossed his arms across his chest, giving his dog a slight kick.

"Well sir you know what they say." He replied, "When you feel the urge…"

More laughter and then the teacher quieted everyone down so that he could begin his lesson. Several pairs of eyes kept stealing glances back at him throughout the lecture, but none of them were green. In fact, the girl practically ignored his presence like the plague.

Eragon tried to come up with a respectable way to strike up a conversation with her but it was hard enough, being that her intoxicated perfume seemed to be turning his brain to mush.

She said nothing to him and he reasoned that it was because she was probably embarrassed what he mayy have overheard during her argument earlier at lunch.

Still she could of at least apologized for knocking him over right?

The bell rang before he could chance anything and Eragon's face fell when he heard the girl promptly gather her things and slip into the aisle without a word. Saphira lifted her head as she swiftly slipped out of class ahead of everyone else and sneezed once more, her muzzle twitching and her ears cocked curiously at the girl's abrupt departure.

"I'd call that a strike out lass." He whispered to her, while rubbing her ears and with a sigh straightening his back pack out and tossing it over his shoulder. After picking up his recordings of the day's lesson and the necessary homework from the teacher, he too left and headed off campus, feeling a little hungry sense he had skipped lunch earlier.

Walking out of the school with Saphira by his side, he reached into his back pocket and switched on his iPod. Placing his ear phones in, he thoughtlessly tuned out the rest of the world to the sound of Ascend the Hill. One of his favorite bands.

"Down for a bite to eat lass?" He asked Saphira, knowing she was and that she would take him to their favorite place.

People stared as he walked past but he couldn't care about what he couldn't see and with his ear phones in he couldn't care about what they had to say either.

They walked around downtown until Saphira finally brought them to their favorite burger joint called 'Murtagh's' and walked in silently. Eragon pulled out his ear phones and smiled when there was an audible shout from behind the counter at his entrance.

"Hayes what's up bro?" greeted his lifelong friend Roran, a large fellow who had fought for Garrow many times in the ring. The heavyweight leapt over the counter and slapped Eragon's back heartily.

Roran's manager, Murtagh, frowned and flipped his employee the bird before spraying the counter and wiping it down.

Eragon laughed and rolled his shoulder in slight pain. "Hey man, how's it going."

Roran grinned widely. "It's going great lad! Oh hey there Saph, you old mutt you!" He bent at the knee and struck his chest, signifying for Saphira to leap up and give him a big wet kiss.

And she did. A big wet one all over his face until Roran was roaring with laughter and pushing her away with his hand.

"Alright lass, don't eat me eat the food!"

Roran walked them to a spot in the back and said he'd be right back with their usuals, which was plural because Eragon ate about as much as Saphira did.

Laughing to himself, Eragon threw off his back pack and fell into the booth, Saphira barking at Roran who was in the back kitchen behind the counter.

"What am I a slave!" he called and Saphira howled, making Eragon grin. He kicked his feet up onto the seat across from him and let the sunlight warm his face through the window.

As he awaited his food, he thought once again about the girl with the green eyes and whistled.

"Those eyes were sure something."

"Whose eyes were something?" Inquired a grinning Roran, who slid into the booth across from him with their food hot and steaming on several plates.

Saphira immediately leapt up on her hind legs and took a burger down the throat in less than two bites, licking her lips as Roran chuckled and dumped some fries on the ground for her.

Eragon sighed and folded his hands behind his neck.

"I didn't come here to gossip like a girl." He grumbled and Roran held his chest, mock offended.

"I'm sorry I thought we were brothers, trained and beaten together in the same gym from nigh on fourteen years!"

Eragon chuckled and shrugged. "That doesn't mean I have to speak to you about my personal life."

"So there's a girl huh? Well is she like Martian green or something because last time I checked you were blind to everything but-"

Suddenly Roran stopped talking and Eragon cocked his head curiously. "What?"

The door bell rang as someone walked into the dinner and Roran stared after her with his mouth hanging open.

"Um Roran lad…" Eragon inquired hesitantly, oblivious to what was happening.

Roran was currently staring wide eyed at what was possibly the most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen. She had long, thick black hair that fell like calm water down her back and shoulders and skin the color of the moon. Her eyes though, as she looked his way, were her most stunning feature if he had to pick one.

"Roran!" Eragon yelled and successfully startled the man out of his trance.

As the girl walked towards them and then eventually past and to a lone booth by a window, Roran followed her with his eyes and then leaned forward to whisper,

"Bro you won't believe-"

"What color were her eyes." interrupted Eragon, who had a strange look on his face. Almost like he was concentrating…

"What?"

"What color Roran." Eragon repeated and Roran blinked.

"Green man, the most beautiful green I've ever-"

But Eragon had already stood and was walking towards the booth, without Saphira. He pulled out and extended a foldable walking stick from his back pocket, used in case of emergencies when Saphira wasn't around and proceeded to follow his nose towards the occupied booth. He smiled as the familiar intoxicating scent filled his nose the closer he got and when he's walking stick struck the table, he stopped.

"You wouldn't happen to have any salt and pepper would you?" he asked smoothly, his accent lulling his words. He silently wondered where his sudden boost of confidence came from.

The woman narrowed her eyes as she scanned her menu and turned her body slightly away from him.

"Yes it's less than 5 feet in front of you." She snapped, her rich accent coming off as highly agitated.

_Probably not the first time some bloke's tried that line._ Eragon thought and then grinned, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Could you be a little more specific..?" He tried and the woman's eyes flashed and she looked up to tell him off only to falter mid sentence.

"Look buddy, what are you bl"

Her rebuff halted in her throat as she looked up at him and Eragon chuckled slightly and took off his ray bans.

"Blind? Well yes." Though that was only partially true, for in that moment he could do nothing but stare into her alluring emerald eyes and grin like a fool.

**:) Stay tuned till next time everyone! God bless. **


	5. Chapter 5

eragonfan117: **wow, very cool that you like this so much:). Thanks sweety:)**

Krokodyl : **He puts it on shuffle because he's spontaneous :P.**

Thaimex17: **thank you, It's going to be a fun ride:). Hope you keep reading!**

Elemental Dragon Slayer: **thank you:). And yes I do plan to have katrina make an entrace at some point.**

Mark Silverwing: **Now that you mention is yes, i have seen Daredevil before. Though I did not mean to take anything from the movie or comic book.**

**Authors's Note: Hello everyone, thank you for all your kind words and attention. I hope you'll all continue to stick with the story:) All glory to God!**

Chapter 5: a Beginning and an End

There was an awkward moment where Arya just stared at him. And then she blinked and looked down, placing her menu flat on the table.

"Forgive me. That was un-kind." She pleaded, wrapping a pale hand around the salt and pepper and holding them out towards him.

Eragon offered an easy smile.

"Thank you Lass, they never do put enough on the fries." He held out his hand and was surprised to note the softness of her palm as she passed the seasonings.

"To each his own." She offered politely, before picking up her menu and returning her eyes to the lists of options.

When he didn't leave she cast him a curious glance.

"Are you a ketchup guy as well…" she trailed off, glancing at her ketchup bottle.

"Nope." He popped the p.

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Then may I ask why you are still here?" she inquired.

He grinned, "Am I putting you off lass?" he asked, laughter in his voice.

She frowned at him. "No I'm just not so sure why you are still standing here at my table."

"I can't see the floor."

She raised an eye brow. "You made it over here well enough."

Eragon rubbed the back of his neck and gave a real laugh. "Noticed that did you?"

Just then Arya's phone vibrated and she answered with one swift movement.

Everything was silent and then she was on her feet, snapping her phone shut with a finger.

"Excuse me." she said and then lithely slipped from her booth and made for the door. As she did her hair swooshed in the air and brushed his nose.

She smelt so good his hands were clenched around the salt and pepper.

The door bell chimed and she was gone. Just like that.

_Huh._

"Nice to meet you too." He called, before heading back over to his own table to eat.

(At the city hospital)

A slick black Lamborghini skid to a stop in front of the hospital, the wheels smoking as the suicide doors opened and a tall, slender woman dressed in tight fitted jeans and a zip up sweater leapt out. The woman looked anxious and very worried as she sprinted to the sliding glass doors and pushed her way past a view startled on passers to reach the front desk.

"Evander; head of police." She gasped, swallowing to sooth her dry throat.

The woman looked up startled and then paled when she recognized the girl. "Oh Ms. Drottingu I'm so sorry. He's on the second floor…"

The woman took the stairs three at a time.

_Don't be bad. Please don't be bad._

Catching the wall she threw herself into the hall way and paused, seeing several police officers blocking the door to a room on the left. They turned at the noise and immediately, one walked forward, hands up cautiously.

"Now Arya if you would just come with me." The girl barreled passed him and the others and into the room before freezing in the door way.

A doctor stood over her father and there was blood everywhere.

A lot of blood.

Shock pads sizzled and the doctor pressed them to her father's chest shouting "Clear!"

Green, simmering eyes shot to the heart monitor and watched as it went completely still. A lone beeeeeep filled the room.

Everyone was silence and then the doctor sighed deeply and drew a hand over his face. He turned to face the girl, who stood stiff in the doorway clutching the handle with enough strength to bend it.

"Ms. Drottingu I am so sorry. He…the chief is dead."

(Back home at Eragon's)

Ascend the hill blazed from Eragon's head phones as he shuffled and jabbed his green punching bag.

_Left, right, swerve…_

_Right, knee, jab…_

_Elbow, side, elbow…_

"Oy!" called Garrow, walking into the gym with a towel and a tray of food on his arm.

When the boy didn't respond but instead continued to strike at the punching bag Garrow rolled his eyes and tossed the towel at his head.

Suddenly, Eragon couldn't see the punching bag anymore and he faltered, knuckles scrapping the sides of the bag painfully.

"Hey what gives!" he complained, throwing the towel from his face and turning in the direction Garrow was supposedly standing in.

The old man scoffed and brought the boy his food, the smell of it reaching Eragon's nose.

"You're welcome is more like it you sweaty troll."

Eragon chuckled and held out his hands for his stew.

"Thank you." he corrected himself.

Flinching at the warmth when it was passed over, he swiftly/carefully sat his tired body down on the cold floor and blew before slurping generously.

"Easy does it! You'll fry your tongue." scolded his father.

Saphira leapt down from the boxing ring and pursued Garrow for a treat of her own.

"Aw no you don't you fluffy go lucky. Away with ya!" He teased, before surcuming and giving the dog a treat.

Eragon finally came up for air. "What's up dad?" he mumbled over his food.

Garrow leaned against the wall and watched him. "Nothing boy, just wanted to make sure you weren't starving yourself. A lad's got no strength to his punch if he's without strength in his belly."

After a moment, Eragon finished his stew and wiped his mouth, sweat dripping from every inch of him.

"Eragon Hayes did you eat that stew without a spoon!" called his mother, seconds before she appeared in the doorway to the house, frowning.

Saphira's tail wagged and she circled the frizzy haired woman, rubbing her face into her apron.

" I used what God rightfuly bestowed upon me mother." Eragon replied smoothly, setting his now empty bowl down beside him.

Garrow laughed at his wifes' expression." Well you're sure misusing something else at the moment." He warned and Eragon had only a moment to flinch before his mom stomped forward and pinched his ear.

"Eragon hayes! We do not eat like wild animals. use your spoon!"

"He never gave me a spoon!"

Garrow walked back into the house whistling.

"Oh get over to that blasted shower and scrub your lying tounge. Shame on you to lie to your own mother!"

Eragon groaned and stood, cursing Garrow as he walked towards the green railing.

When Marian returned to the house, mumbling under her breath, his father came back and shouted.

"Oy! by the way did you meet any pretty girls?"

"I wouldnt know!" he shot back, reaching the railing.

"Well just make sure that they are made of sterner stuff before you bring em home to meet your mother!"

Eragon could only agree as he clutched at his thrubbing ear.

**Author's note: Stay tuned**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: ****_Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait. I was in the hospital due to a horseback riding accident. I'm mostly better now, thanks to weeks of physical therapy and God's healing. After such a long waiting period, I hope you enjoy this._**

**_p.s All Glory to God_**

**_- Lioness_**

**_ p.p.s I've made some adjustments to the name of the gym Garrow runs._**

** Chapter 6 – ****I'll be.**

When news of the Captain's death reached Eragon and his family, they were devastated.

Elevander had been a huge supporter of Garrow and his vision for the gym, even going as far as financing several of Roran's big gigs and placing the Irish Corner on the map. Thanks to the captains' efforts, the gym was now more than just a beaten down building, it was a place to train.

Respectable even.

They owed the Chief every bit of gratitude they had for where they now stood in the grand scheme of things.

Had he known who Arya really was originally, perhaps he wouldn't have felt so awkward introducing himself. Thinking back on it, he felt a huge weight settle on his chest, realizing that the reason for her abrupt departure on that day in the dinner had been because of her father's untimely demise.

For this reason, Eragon found himself reservedly off to the side of the funeral, leaning against a tree and attempting to hide from the rain. He closed both eyes and was in the middle of praying for his green eyed beauty when he heard the sounds of the funeral coming to a close and was approached by a new presence.

"Even the heavens morn his passing." said the voice in a whisper like manor. And even in her weakness, Eragon could hear her anger.

Turning to her, and knowing who she was without seeing her beautiful eyes, Eragon swallowed before finding his voice.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

She paused to consider him for several moments, watching the rain fall from his hair and down his jaw line. He was somewhat beautiful and yet…it disturbed her in many ways that somehow his gaze could follow hers despite his disability. Arya found herself more than a little confused by his disposition in this respect and looked away from him and towards the sky.

As her eyes were lost to him, she tilted her head back and let her umbrella fall to her shoulder. Rain fell and caressed her hair and face, blending with the tears he could not see but only imagine lingered there.

"Give your parents my appreciation for their attendance." She said, seconds before heading towards her car.

Eragon walked down the hallway towards his second period class, shaking his head after another one of Angela's crazy sessions, when he heard a voice through the masses.

"So Faolin, don't you think you should end it with Olivia? I mean, Arya, she'd gotta be hurting considering her pops and all. Don't you think cheating on her would kind of…you know send her over the edge?"

Eragon's fists clenched on Saphira's harness, but he waited for the man…no _boy_ to reply.

"No why should I? Yeah I loved Arya and everything but I mean she's different now. She's _damaged_ and it's really put a damper on our relationship. She won't even let me in and tell me how she's feeling." There was a pause and than a nervous chuckle from the other guy.

"Isn't that a little…you know cold hearted?"

Faolin made a disapproving sound. "No man, sometimes you just have to bump it and dump it. She's not worth the drama."

Eragon had the guy by his shirt before he could even comprehend how he got to him. With an enraged shout, he hefted him up and against the locker, slamming his head into it. Faolin gave a startled cry before going on the offensive and elbowing Eragon in the face. He was a fighter that much was obvious because his elbow was matched by an undercut to the ribs, sending Eragon to his knees.

Faolin reared back and kicked him in the face and Eragon put his hands up to protect himself.

"Seriously man? I think I have the advantage here." Faolin hissed, clutching at his bleeding head as he went to kick Eragon again. Saphira leapt at him and tore into his calf, making the guy scream like a girl and swat at her in pain.

Security was called and they rushed to break things up just before Eragon lost consciousness.

(In the health office)

"You can cease that, he is blind you know." said a voice like an angel, low and richly accented as the bearer walked into the nurses offices, eyeing the middle aged woman shinning a light in Eragon's eyes.

The nurse rolled back from him and tossed her an annoyed look before it shadowed with pity.

"Oh Arya it's you. So sorry to hear about…well you know."

Arya waved a hand and instead approached the bed Eragon was laying on.

"I can take him from here." Saphira, on edge ever since the fight growled at her as she approached and Arya hesitated.

Eragon reached down and patted her muzzle in a soothing like gesture. "Calm, its okay she's a friend."

He sat up slowly and felt hands take him under the elbow before a whisper was at his ear.

"Defending my honor is not something that is necessary Eragon." She spoke, before aiding him to his feet and accompanying him from the office, Saphira hot on their trail.

Everyone had eyes for them as she led him down the hall way and off school grounds but when her eyes flashed; they wisely went about their business.

She brought him to her car in the parking lot and took his backpack from him before seating him in her driver's seat and crouching. Her eyes looked over his swollen left eye and cut upper lip before she reached around him for her first aid kit.

"Smells expensive." He commented, picking up on the leather interior and despite herself, Arya managed a small smile as she opened the box and took out an antibiotic wipe.

"Nurse's handiwork not doing it for you?" he questioned, cringing as she dabbed at his mouth.

Arya's otherwise calm and passive expression flickered to something else for the briefest of moments before it was gone.

"I was not there for my father, who was a good man. But I can manage to be here for you, someone well admired by him."

Eragon blinked in surprise before nodding. It was rather dull of him to not have put the pieces together about who she really was until previously. Granted, he had never considered her last name before.

"How have you been?" he inquired, knowing that she had been absent from school for nearly three days after the captains passing.

Her pale hand stroked Saphira's grey ear when the dog came to examine her handiwork and then she pulled away from him, tossing the dirty wipe off to the side somewhere.

"Next time you decide to fight someone, make sure they are wearing green boxing gloves." She replied, completely ignoring his question.

"How did you know?" he questioned, letting it pass for now.

"My father used to finance the Irish corner because he believed yours was a good man. They shared a great many secrets between each other. One of which my mother shared with me on the day of the funeral when she learned we had become acquainted."

Thinking back on the funeral caused him to frown, and seemingly on their own accord, Arya's fingers caressed the indent in his features.

He blinked and met her eyes in the darkness and then Saphira barked, helping Arya to remember herself.

She pulled away and Eragon cursed his dog mentally.

"Now." She said, standing and holding her car door, "If you wouldn't mind telling me your address, I can drive you home."

Eragon stood and shook his head. "No I can manage really." He dismissed. Pretty eyes or not, he was not one to be pitied on account of his disability.

Arya's eyes narrowed. "You are hurt I insist."

He started to back pedal and stopped when he could get a handle on Saphira's harness, shaking it to prove a point.

"Fat lug could use a walk. I'm fine. Plus, she'd get hair all over your car and I can't have that."

"Get in the car Eragon." Arya growled, suddenly out of patience and he jolted.

"Alright lass, you win."

**Authors Note: Penny for your thoughts? I'll be here and there, between physical therapy and such.**

**Love you all.**

**-Lioness**


End file.
